moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
"Crocodile" Dundee II
| music = Peter Best | cinematography = Russell Boyd | editing = David Stiven | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 112 minutes | country = Australia United States | language = English | budget = $14 million | gross = $239.6 million }} "Crocodile" Dundee II is a 1988 action comedy film and the second of the ''Crocodile Dundee'' films. It is a sequel to Crocodile Dundee (1986) and was followed by Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001). Actors Paul Hogan and Linda Kozlowski reprise their roles as Mick Dundee and Sue Charlton, respectively, here shown opposing a Colombian drug cartel. The film was directed by John Cornell and shot on location in New York City and Northern Territory, Australia. It cost $14 million to make.TV Week magazine, 4 June 1988, page 11. "Box office war" by Ivor Davis. Plot A year has passed since the events of Crocodile Dundee, and Mick Dundee and Susan "Sue" Charlton are living happily together in New York. Although Mick's ignorance of city life is a hazard when he attempts to continue his former lifestyle, like blast fishing in Manhattan's waters, Sue's writing has made him a popular public figure. He later goes to work for Leroy Brown, a mild-mannered stationery salesman trying to live up to his self-perceived 'bad guy in the streets' image. While working for the DEA in Colombia, Sue's ex-husband Bob (mentioned, but not seen, in the first movie) takes photographs of a drug cartel leader's murder of an unknown person, and is spotted by one of the cartel's sentries. He sends the photographs to Sue before being murdered himself. Colombian Cartel leader Luis Rico and his brother and top lieutenant, Miguel, go to New York City to retrieve the photos. The gangsters take Sue hostage, leading Mick to ask Leroy for help. Leroy contacts a local street gang, whom Mick asks to create a distraction by caterwauling at the mansion's perimeter, leading most of the cartel's guards on a wild goose chase while Mick rescues Sue. Rico is arrested but soon escapes police custody, and after a failed attempt by Rico to kill Sue, Mick decides to take Sue to Australia to fight on familiar ground. In Walkabout Creek, Mick is enthusiastically welcomed back by friends. After provisioning, he and Sue take refuge on his personal land, named Belonga Mick ('Mick's Place'; see bilong in Tok Pisin). Here, Sue discovers that Mick legally owns land almost twice the size of New York State, including a gold mine. Rico and his men track their quarry to Australia, where they hire some local thugs to assist them, but their Aboriginal tracker abandons them when he hears that their quarry is Mick (the implication being that Mick is a good and respected friend of his). The gangsters then take Mick's friend Walter as a hostage, but Mick saves his friend by faking an attempt on Walter's life. Walter convinces the gangsters that Mick's failed attack was due to Walter being the only person suitable to guide them, so they take him as a replacement tracker. He then leads the gangsters on a false trail through the Outback territory, during which Mick, with the help of his Aboriginal friends that he summoned with a bullroarer, manages to reduce the opposition's numbers one by one, leaving the rest increasingly nervous. In the end, he retrieves Walter from Rico and Miguel, leaving the latter to face him alone. Tired of chasing Dundee, Rico sets a bushfire to corner Mick, but Mick regains the upper hand, captures Rico, and switches clothes with him to lure Miguel into a vulnerable position. Sue and Walter, observing them from a distance, mistake Mick for Rico and take shots at him. Walter shoots Mick, though not fatally, and Rico tries to escape but is shot by Miguel (who mistakes him for Mick). Rico loses his balance and falls to his death in an escarpment. Miguel is, in turn, shot and killed by Sue. Though thinking at first that Mick is dead, they soon re-unite with him (Walter's bullet had only hit Mick in the side), and Sue and Mick embrace. When Mick asks her whether she is ready to go home, Sue replies "I am home", concluding the film. Cast * Paul Hogan as Michael J. 'Crocodile' Dundee * Linda Kozlowski as Susan "Sue" Charlton * John Meillon as Walter Reilly (Meillon died shortly after the film's release) * Hechter Ubarry as Luis Rico * Juan Fernández as Miguel * Charles S. Dutton as Leroy Brown * Kenneth Welsh as Brannigan * Stephen Root as DEA Agent * Dennis Boutsikaris as Bob Tanner * Ernie Dingo as Charlie * Steve Rackman as Donk * Gerry Skilton as Nugget * Gus Mercurio as Frank * Susie Essman as Tour Guide * Colin Quinn as Onlooker at Mansion * Luis Guzman as Jose * Alec Wilson as Denning * Jim Holt as Erskine * Bill Sandy as Teddy The Aboriginal Tracker * Alfred Coolwell as Aboriginal * Tatyana Ali as Park Girl Release The film opened 25 May 1988 in the United States and Canada. Box office Crocodile Dundee II was also a worldwide hit, but not as big as its predecessor. The film grossed $24,916,805 in Australia, which is equivalent to $48,843,593 in 2009 dollars. The film was released theatrically in the United States by Paramount Pictures in May 1988. For its first six days of American release, its box office receipts of US$29.2 million exceeded those of Rambo III at $21.2 million. It grossed $109,306,210 at the domestic box office. It was the second highest-grossing film that year for Paramount (second only to Coming to America) and the sixth highest-grossing film at the United States box office. Critical reception Janet Maslin of The New York Times deemed the sequel to be inferior, noting "the novelty has begun to wear thin, even if Mr. Hogan remains generally irresistible". Variety called the film "a disappointing follow-up to the disarmingly charming first feature with Aussie star Paul Hogan. This sequel is too slow to constitute an adventure and has too few laughs to be a comedy — resulting in a mildly entertaining 111 minutes that has much less of the freshness and spark that legions of filmgoers loved in the original"."Film Reviews: Crocodile Dundee II". Variety. May 25, 1988. 16. Gene Siskel of the Chicago Tribune gave the film two-and-a-half stars out of four and wrote that it "has too much action initially, losing its trademark, gentle touch for the first half of the movie. The film is much more compelling in its concluding scenes in the Australian outback than in its comedy-action scenes in New York City that open the film. The result is that we leave the theater with a bit of a smile, but just a bit. It's not a steady, complete film."Siskel, Gene (May 27, 1988). "Siskel's Flicks Picks: Flicks of Week: 'Rambo,' 'Crocodile' back for more". Chicago Tribune. Section 7, Page A, I. Kevin Thomas of the Los Angeles Times was generally positive, calling it "almost as much fun the second time around. As an adventure, it's nothing special, yet it's an inspired and good-humored presentation of one of the freshest, most likable screen personalities to emerge in the past decade."Thomas, Kevin (May 25, 1988). Those Superhero Muscles". Los Angeles Times. Part VI, p. 1. Hal Hinson of The Washington Post called the film "about as laid-back a movie as you're ever likely to nap through. The actors take forever to recite their lines, and scenes unfold as if the filmmakers had rented the screen by the month." Hinson added that Cornell "seems not to have understood that for Dundee's heroic laconicism to work, the world around him has to have some energy, it's got to move. But Cornell doesn't know how to create pace or movement. He directs as if he were swinging in a hammock."Hinson, Hal (May 25, 1988). "'Dundee II': It's A Croc, Mate". The Washington Post. C1, C3. As of September 2019, the film holds a "Rotten" score of 11% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, with an average 3.52/10 rating. References External links * *[http://www.ozmovies.com.au/movie/crocodile-dundee-ii Crocodile Dundee II] at Oz Movies * Crocodile Dundee II at the National Film and Sound Archive Category:Crocodile Dundee films Category:Australian films Category:1988 films Category:Australian comedy films Category:1980s adventure films Category:1980s adventure comedy films Category:1980s sequel films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films about Colombian drug cartels Category:Films about drugs Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films set in the Northern Territory Category:1980s action comedy films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films directed by John Cornell Category:Sequel films Category:Films produced by Jane Scott